


WILD

by OHMYDEER_10



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Real Person Slash - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHMYDEER_10/pseuds/OHMYDEER_10





	1. Sex and the city

ALL狼/乱炖  
现实衍生，情节虚构，请勿上升真人。

1.  
我是朴佑镇，某大韩民国大型男子团体成员。直男。  
这么说没别的意思，主要是被同性在床上抱着睡了一晚上怕被别人误会。  
天地良心，我朴佑镇响当当好男儿，绝对没有和队友同睡一床的癖好。

裴珍映睡得正酣，紧紧抱着我的一只腿，脸在我腿根蹭着。他蹭着蹭着我就有点僵硬，再这样下去怕大事不好，心一横腿一蹬把他踹到床下。他立马醒了，我一看正好，解决了叫他起床的一大难题。  
裴珍映有起床气，被闹醒了张牙舞爪扑上来掐我：  
“哥我今晚不跟你一起睡了！”

2.  
事情要从我们前天飞到香港开始说起。  
我们去香港开演唱会，提前到了那儿，就一路不顺利，先是堵车后来被跟车的粉丝追上，慌慌忙忙到酒店每个人看起来都很狼狈，但登记的时候一人一张房卡让我立马喜上眉梢，精神饱满。  
对于常年饱受集体宿舍生活折磨的人，出来一趟能住个单间可以被记录为生活里100件幸福的小事之一。

结果没想到我也就享受了一个晚上。  
第二天我睡得正香就被人叫起来拽走开紧急会议，使劲睁眼睛醒了醒神，然后意识到所有人都挤在裴珍映的房间里，和我一样迷迷糊糊。他正在吃一根棒棒糖，脸颊一侧鼓鼓地，嘴巴舔得湿润。  
一屋子人就在这看他舔棒棒糖。我刚想问他早上起来刷牙了没，他突然开口：  
“我觉得半夜有人进来我房间。”  
这句话听起来有点严重，我立马清醒了不少。  
但是其他人好像不太信，在房间里东看看西看看。朴志训说你做梦呢吧，还扯了张纸巾递给他，“好好说话，然后呢。”  
“后来我也不知道，床边好像有人影但是我就是醒不过来，感觉特别困。”裴珍映说话不清楚，颠三倒四说了一大堆，大概意思就是半夜好像听到开门的声音，没动静他又睡了，睡梦里隐约觉得有人在他身边。经纪人后来去查了监控也没用，他那个房间的位置刚好不太能被拍的到，而且那层不只我们住，谁进谁出了也不好找。  
我听明白了，十有八九是私生饭，然后问他：“丢东西了没？你自己没什么事吧？”其实丢东西也不怕，就怕干出来别的事。  
裴珍映突然脸红起来，他支支吾吾：“带过来的另一套睡衣找不到了。”  
“是那个黑白格的吗？”黄旼炫问他。  
他脸变得更红了，连耳朵也红的厉害，然后不好意思地嗯了一声。  
可能是空调太足，空气冷却，连带着气氛也有些尴尬，我和朴志训看了彼此一眼，我们想得大概一样。私人物品里单拿走睡衣足够有暗示性。与肌肤相贴，暧昧不明。  
裴珍映因为年龄小还长得好看，受到的这类骚扰的确更多。这不是第一次，但却是最严重的一次。  
我为了缓解尴尬，下意识问了一句：“哥你怎么知道？”  
问完我就后悔了，气氛反而更尴尬，朴志训向我投来一个看傻逼的眼神。

“我今晚还睡这里吗？”裴珍映小声问。他本身就有点胆小，最怕这种陌生的人和环境。搬家之前住的宿舍里浴室的灯总是坏，赖冠霖故意趁他摸黑洗澡的时候把门反锁上，怎么叫他也不开，任凭裴珍映在里面吓得直哭。现在也是，我能感受到他很害怕，眼角往下耷拉着，棒棒糖紧紧捏在手里。 

我和赖冠霖一样爱捉弄他，我说:“你不要睡着，说不定今晚还会来，正好把那个人抓住，要是没人那昨晚的说不定就是鬼了。”  
他被我的话吓住了，无助地看着我，我强忍着没有笑出来。  
不过开玩笑归开玩笑，昨天晚上因为房间号里有个我不喜欢的数字和他换了房卡，要不然碰到这种事说不定就是我了。不是我迷信，事实证明数字4果然不吉利。  
又或者那个人本来就是冲着他去的，连我俩换了房间都知道。总之我一时愧疚之情涌上心头，但又很想一个人住，心里挣扎了很久，最后义气占上风，我表情坚定眼神如矩地看着他，握住他的手：“没关系，哥陪你睡。”  
而且我们团11个人，三分之一鼾声如雷，三分之一半夜不睡，也就我算作息正常无不良习惯了。  
感天动地，可歌可泣，还没等到裴珍映被我感动到眼眶湿润，朴志训满脸嫌弃地上来掰开我俩的手，“差不多行了，恶心人。”

3.  
这种事情听起来挺吓人，但发生也在预料之中。从草根变身当红偶像男团成员，上天入地也摆脱不了私生的追逐。往大了说私闯房间报警都不过分，往小了说这不过是出道以后的日常事故。  
美其名曰“成名的代价”。  
之前我还不知道私生是什么，姜丹尼尔向我生动解释：“我好像懂那种心情，我恨不得24小时都看着鲁尼，它拉屎我都觉得有意思。”  
有病。  
我白他一眼。他倒是想得开，照样能绕过粉丝在香港四处溜达。但我们大部分人都窝在酒店里闭门不出，连有人敲门都紧张兮兮。裴珍映不敢再去他那个房间，把自己东西都收拾了放在我的屋里。

我打游戏打得不亦乐乎，裴珍映下午睡醒了就无所事事，缠着我陪他出去玩。  
他有股爱黏人的劲儿，我不搭理他就一直在旁边黏黏糊糊。被他烦得实在受不了，刚好姜丹尼尔在聊天室里说要去酒店的泳池游泳，我赶紧把裴珍映打发给他。

十分钟以后姜丹尼尔来敲我的房门的时候裴珍映正好在换泳衣，赖冠霖也很跟着一起过来了。裴珍映已经脱了上衣，看到人来用被子裹住自己。  
我催他：“没外人，你快点换。”  
“你们扭过去不要看。”  
赖冠霖笑他笑得毫不留情，“有什么不能看的，哥怎么个小姑娘。”  
这话说得挺流氓，尤其对着一张漂亮脸，说出来总带几分旖旎的意思。赖冠霖不是什么乖小孩，他性格里有种恶劣因子，在惹怒裴珍映这件事上格外有禀赋。裴珍映嘴笨说不过他，被气得脸红也拿他没办法。

裴珍映扭过身子，把被子掀开，露出来纤细的上半身。他的身型瘦弱，骨骼关节清晰地显现出来，从我这个角度看的是他的侧面，微微凸起的锁骨和背后的蝴蝶骨显得整个人脆弱易折。  
实在没有什么看头，但也比一般男人五大三粗的身材顺眼很多。  
一换好泳衣，姜丹尼尔就对着他拍了一张照片。裴珍映立马就冲过去抢他手机，他们俩身高差着一截，姜丹尼尔把手机举过头顶裴珍映就够不着。  
但他打定主意要删了那张照片，于是把姜丹尼尔推倒在床上去抓他的手机，结果裴珍映力气小被姜丹尼尔反压到床上，两个人一来一去就在我床上滚作一团。我看着实在不成样子把他们揪起来，连带着赖冠霖一起赶出门去。

搞基也不要在我的床上搞。

 

4.  
等他们走了我就开始睡觉，被饿醒的时候已经十点多了，裴珍映还没回来。  
给他打电话也关机了，我心里有点发毛，怕他出什么事，但告诉经纪人了他回来肯定会挨一顿骂。  
我没办法，就先在我们的聊天室里问，结果只有几个人回我，都说没和他一块儿。  
[尹智圣：不是和丹尼尔冠霖去游泳了吗？]  
[赖冠霖：我们七点多就回来了]  
[尹智圣：… …姜丹尼尔呢？怎么不回消息…]  
… …

朴志训和姜丹尼尔都没回我，打电话也没人接，估计这会儿正在打游戏。  
他们俩玩起游戏来不要命，全神贯注，别说听不见电话铃声，我在门口放个炮也未必能听见。  
无奈我只能一个个去找他们。还没出门，黄旼炫就来找我。  
我正好问他：“哥，珍映是不是在你那。”  
“没有，电话也打不通。”  
我心想完了，实在想不到他还能去哪：“不会真的碰到变态私生了吧？”  
“别胡说。”他拍了我一下，但很显然他也不能笃定。

我跟黄旼炫先去找朴志训。  
我猜的不错，他果真正摸黑打游戏，我们来了才开灯，然后继续激情作战，根本没空理我们。边敲鼠标边骂骂咧咧，十有八九是在骂姜丹尼尔。  
打游戏打得正欢的人都不能惹，他们俩还十分暴力，所以很少在一间屋子里打游戏，怕伤人伤己。

我四处看了看，裴珍映也不在他这里。  
我纳闷：“那裴珍映也没来找过你？”  
“没。”  
“那他能去哪呢。”  
他终于把眼睛从屏幕上移开：“找不到他了？”  
我心说朴志训挺厉害的一下午了也没看手机。  
“哥也不知道吗？”他看着黄旼炫说。  
我又纳闷了：“为什么问旼炫哥？”  
朴志训又是看傻逼的眼神看我。

我和黄旼炫又一起去找姜丹尼尔，估计他是最后一个见到裴珍映的人。  
他穿着睡衣给我们开门，头发乱糟糟，我以为他在睡觉，结果看到电脑屏幕亮着。  
他斜靠在玄关的墙上，声音沙哑的问：“怎么了？”  
“哥在打游戏吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“见珍映了吗？找不到他了。”  
他说游完泳就各自回房间了，和赖冠霖说得一样。  
“你们还没跟经纪人说吧？”姜丹尼尔声音压低问。  
我摇摇头，我们在这点上都很有默契。  
“再等一等，实在不行再说。”黄旼炫往玄关往房间里看了一眼，我顺着他的眼神看，一堆衣服堆在床上，估计他的洁癖又犯了。

我和黄旼炫回到房间又等了半个小时，裴珍映终于回来了。  
他穿着很大号的T恤和短裤，头发乱蓬蓬的，脸颊发红。  
我拽着他的手腕把他拉进房间里，“你去哪了？”  
“我找冠霖玩了。”  
“放屁，”我骂道，“不是七点多就回来了吗，你到底去哪疯了?”  
黄旼炫也在旁边一言不发地盯着他看，他生气的时候很吓人，不说话抿住嘴，连我也不敢再吭声。裴珍映不会撒谎，说谎话的时候眼神乱飘，被他看得耳根发红：“我自己出去逛了。”  
我看着他衣服上印的GUCCI字母：“衣服在哪换的？”  
“冠霖的，我洗过澡本来想回来。又觉得无聊就出去逛了逛。”他这个时候不心虚了，眨巴着眼直愣愣看我。  
我被他看得有点不好意思，不过还是不太信，他做贼一样偷偷摸摸。我去看黄旼炫脸色，他好像更生气了，一只手撑着桌子，手臂上肌肉的线条显出来，下颌的肌肉也紧绷着。以前他没健身的时候我觉得他顶多就唠叨两句，现在感觉下一秒就要挥拳头打人。  
我猜他和我生气的原因不一样。  
他在队里做主做惯了，我们几个小的平常有点大事小情他全知道，裴珍映不听话让他觉得难堪。

反正黄旼炫说什么也不让裴珍映再睡我这了。  
“你们两个一起就只能闯祸。”  
我打心眼里冤，我安安生生呆着裴珍映自己跑出去还能怪我。  
黄旼炫拉着他就往外走，我问：“哥你回去不会要打他吧？”我有点幸灾乐祸，“想打就打吧，打一顿就好了。”  
裴珍映就是被惯的。  
把他们俩送走我总算清静了，但又总觉得奇奇怪怪的。

半夜我被噩梦惊醒，终于想起来哪里不对了。  
姜丹尼尔房间的床上有一件白T，上面有GUCCI的字母。

5.  
后来的几天裴珍映就是在黄旼炫的房间睡的。虽然乱七八糟的事情终于平息，但好多疑问像一团乌云压在我心里，沉甸甸的。  
我的好奇心终于被激发起来，除了困惑，隐隐之间还有些兴奋，揭开秘密的过程也让我尝到了乐趣。

在香港的最后一天晚上，赖冠霖带着我们几个人去逛夜市。裴珍映懒得出门，发个短信让我带夜宵给他。  
我们玩的晚十一点多才回酒店。我拎着买的鱼蛋去敲黄旼炫的门。  
他俩看上去已经要睡了，只开着床头灯。裴珍映整个都缩在被子里，只露出小小的一张脸来，整个人蔫蔫的。  
“生病了吗？”  
黄旼炫叉了一颗鱼蛋喂到裴珍映嘴里：“珍映有点感冒。”  
裴珍映边嚼边摆出楚楚可怜的表情。灯光昏暗我看不真切，他好像弯着眼睛冲我狡黠地笑了一下。  
我有种错觉，我被这个外表纯良、比我还小一岁的人耍了。  
“那我回去了。”  
“把门带好，小心外面的粉丝。”

内心的好奇心又熊熊燃烧起来。  
我觉得秘密近在眼前，决定碰碰运气。我碰了一下门假装已经出去了，然后躲在玄关的鞋柜旁边。从我这个角度只能看到床尾，不能算偷窥，顶多是偷听。  
我皮肤黑，但是心不黑。这种事很不道德，而且显得我格外猥琐，有失身份，搁到以前打死也做不出来。  
单身群居生活果然逼得人疯魔。

“佑镇哥走啦？”  
“嗯，你还吃不吃了？”  
“哥哥再喂我一个。不要用叉子，用嘴巴。”  
虽然他们看不见，但我还是用力翻了个白眼。

大概过了十几分钟，床头灯也关了，屋子里漆黑寂静，只有微弱的月光透过窗帘洒到地上。  
这下真变成偷听了。  
但我被淹没在黑暗里，没人说话，我突然不知道自己躲在这里的意义。  
更何况我并不期待听得到什么。

就在我快要放弃，准备拧开门把手时，我听到了一阵的窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声。紧接着逐渐加重的呼吸声传到我耳朵里。我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，全身的汗毛都竖起来。  
两人的喘息声和床上的动静越来越大。我咬住自己手臂才不让自己发出声音。肌肤相亲时轻微的响动都在房间里无限放大。我以我一个移动硬盘的小电影起誓，再逼真的镜头也不如真实场景来的刺激。  
突然裴珍映痛苦地叫了一声，“哥哥...好疼。”他颤着音,然后发出一连串黏糊又轻微的哭声。  
我现在精神高度紧张，偷听的羞耻感烧得我耳朵发烫。黑暗里我的视觉无济于事，听觉变得格外灵敏。一连串色情的声音从耳朵里传到大脑皮层，刺激着我的神经，连带着我也有一种强烈的背德感。  
我自己怕再多待一刻都会崩溃，我左手掐着自己的脸尽量冷静下来，右手握住门把手，轻轻转动。  
“哥哥…我觉得有人。”  
“没有，放松，别害怕。”  
三。  
断断续续变了调的哼声继续敲打着我的鼓膜。  
二。  
“珍映…珍映…”  
一。  
我落荒而逃。

6.  
第二天我们终于离开了香港。  
我因为所见所闻，心里受到了刺激，精神也有些恍惚，在飞机上恹恹不乐。  
朴志训在我边上玩手机：“你怎么了。”  
“没事，你是Gay吗？”我紧张兮兮地问他。  
他现在估计已经把我当神经病：“我看起很像吗？”  
“你不像，有人像。”  
朴志训好像突然来了兴致：“当gay有意思吗？能比打游戏还有意思？”  
我惊讶于他把这两件事情作类比。我瞥一眼他的手机，他正跟姜丹尼尔聊游戏。  
果然不是gay，只是一个张口闭口都是游戏的直男。  
“那天晚上你们打游戏谁赢了？”  
“哪天？”  
“我去找你问珍映在哪那天。”  
“我没跟他一起打啊，”朴志训有点莫名其妙，“他根本没上线。”  
“… …当时你怎么不说？”  
“你又没问。”  
我突然有点烦躁：“那他不是在打游戏是在干嘛?”  
“你跟我急个屁，想知道自己去问。”  
他当时可能根本没在打游戏，那为什么要撒谎呢。  
我一点一点把所有的细枝末节联系起来，白色T恤，黄旼炫反常的愤怒，和裴珍映消失的三个多小时。  
“所以说他那天… …”我恍然大悟。  
被惊人的事实冲击得我说不出下半句话。我愣愣地看着朴志训，他好像知道我要说什么，一脸讳莫如深，先我一步开口：“闭嘴，这么多人呢”。

现在的我总算明白了一个道理：可能吃鸡和搞基本质是一样的，都是要战胜男人或者输给男人。  
只不过一个是心理上，一个是生理上。  
姜丹尼尔天生爱寻求刺激，试图在两者上都得到快乐。

 

7.  
保姆车开到宿舍楼下我就迫不及待跳下车去搬我的行李。  
我说服自己到家以后一切都应该回到正轨，疯狂的回忆从我踏上首尔的土地开始就应该抛在脑后。  
我们的行李箱从车上搬下来堆在一起。有两只箱子看起来破破烂烂，马上就要报废，一个是金在奂的一个是赖冠霖的。赖冠霖的那个箱子拉链被撑开，我赶忙把他的箱子放倒，结果里面的东西还是露出来一点。  
我看到一件眼熟的衣服。  
黑白格子。很像睡衣的样式。

“冠霖你箱子该换了。”我提醒他。  
“下次出门就换。”赖冠霖笑了笑，把棒球帽的帽檐掀起来，专门露出来眼睛看了我一眼，然后不慌不忙把箱子拎走。

我站在太阳地里，光线毒辣，眼前一阵阵发黑，香港之行的种种细节又开始在我脑袋里打转。  
“不搬行李愣着干嘛呢。”朴志训拍了我一下。  
我拽住他：“你说的没错。”  
“什么？”  
“我真的是个傻逼。”

 

或许是，或许不是。  
天气炎热，欲望赤裸，动物凶猛。

PS：  
我的自我介绍果然十分睿智。  
大家好，我是朴佑镇。我是直男。

FIN/TBC .


	2. The Sorrows of Young Kuanlin

我最近有一个烦恼。  
严格来说也不是最近，自从我十七岁以后，伴随着络腮胡一起到来的是旺盛的荷尔蒙。  
当然我不会因为这个烦恼，这是我男性魅力的象征。  
麻烦的是我一身荷尔蒙却无处发泄。

 

工作的性质允许我每天看大量的女孩，不过除了上个月见过妈妈和姐姐，我至今没有机会也不能近距离接触女性。  
每天和十个单身男性一起工作和生活，让我十分渴望接触异性。  
这样听起来很罪恶，但这是人的天性，只能纾解，不能扼杀。  
我甚至在电视机上看到模特走秀都津津有味，不想换台。

 

朴志训在旁边用脚踢了踢我：“换台，球赛马上开始了。”  
我不情不愿地调台，足球哪有美女好看。  
邕圣祐笑我：“冠霖喜欢模特吗？”  
“模特太瘦了吧，我喜欢丰满一点的。”姜丹尼尔接过他的话。  
“还是要身材好，比如足球宝贝。”  
“什么宝贝都行，有足球那么大吗。”  
“你也太夸张了吧！”  
“胡说什么呢，小孩子还在。”  
… …

 

他们你一言我一语地开黄腔，也引得我满脑子想球的事情。  
球的形状多好，圆润饱满，触感应该也细腻柔软。  
想着想着，电视里进球的那刻，我就流鼻血了。

 

我自己倒没有感觉到，是邕圣祐指着我的鼻子：“冠霖流鼻血了！”  
“怎么回事，吃什么东西上火了？”  
“我看是心火吧。”  
“哎呀，都说了小孩子不要听大人讲话… …”

 

紧接着整个屋子里回荡起奇怪的笑声。  
只有裴珍映把纸巾递给了我，但脸上憋笑的表情还是很明显。  
我把卫生纸攥成一小团塞在鼻子里仰着头看天花板。  
太丢人了，连裴珍映都在取笑我，看来必须找人解决一下生理需求。

 

我作为团队里年纪最小的成员，还是外国人，尽管积极适应文化差异，年龄差距却让我总是  
被当做小屁孩。比如邕圣祐，自从我流鼻血，就经常用“血气方刚的少年冠霖”来取笑我。但他们懂的我都懂，只是没有实战经验。

 

不公平的是和我年纪相仿的李大辉和裴珍映就从不会受到嘲笑。李大辉是因为每次谈到这些话题都面带微笑一言不发地翘着二郎腿，让人觉得他深不可测。而裴珍映是因为害羞，上次开黄腔他就用抱枕遮住自己的半张脸。姜丹尼尔笑着碰碰他红起来的耳朵：“我们珍映长大可怎么办啊，”然后扭头看向我：“冠霖也还是宝宝呢。”  
呸。  
不过我因为脸皮厚从不会害羞，被无情嘲笑的次数更多。

 

自从流鼻血事件后，我观看成人电影的频率大大增加。  
很好的是我有自己的单人间住。没行程我就把自己锁在房间里，打开藏得极深的一个文件夹。  
我把它命名为“Blue”。  
这个颜色很好，象征我用右手时的忧郁和寂寞。  
为了不被懂的人发现，我还命名了红橙黄绿靛紫其他六个颜色，放我看中的不同颜色卫衣的图片。  
独自看片也是无奈之举，我敢保证绝大多数的男偶像都有过这样的孤独时刻。

 

某天晚上我又准备打开我的蓝色文件夹，看了不到五分钟，就被邕圣祐叫出去洗海带。  
今天黄旼炫过生日，邕圣祐非要下厨做海带汤。我指着在沙发上卧着吃葡萄的裴珍映：“珍映哥为什么不做啊，我也是很忙的。”  
“他帮忙了,”邕圣祐指了指那袋海带，“帮你把包装袋撕开了。”   
“… …”

 

洗过海带我的手上沾了很浓的腥气，洗手液洗了好几遍还有淡淡的味道。  
我重新回到房间播放电影，做右手运动的时候还能闻到海带的味道。不过剧情正进行到高潮，我无暇顾及其他，片子里的女生正颤抖着胸部呻吟，我的快感也越来越强烈。

 

“冠霖！”突然有人喊了我的名字，我被吓得射了出来。  
高潮后我还正发呆，“海带汤做好啦，你… …”  
裴珍映推开房门的那一刻，我想用海带勒死自己。  
他僵在原地，眼睛往我身下盯了几秒，又在屏幕上扫了扫。我就这样脱着裤子握着自己下边射过的东西迎接他的目光。  
可能是为了缓解尴尬，他居然笑了笑。

“冠霖，珍映，开饭了。”客厅传来黄旼炫的声音。裴珍映倒是反应很快地“砰”一声碰上了门。  
我满头是汗，忿恨地捶了一下桌子，恨不能钻到地缝里去。

 

我收拾好自己鼓起勇气走向客厅。他们都在只差我一个人。我磨磨蹭蹭地挪过去坐下来，裴珍映在我斜对面坐着，端着碗偷偷瞄我，我在他心里肯定是个猥琐的宅男形象。  
都怪我的好哥哥邕圣祐，非要让我洗海带，否则也不会忘记锁门。

 

今天因为黄旼炫生日大家兴致很高，开了好几瓶红酒烧酒。姜丹尼尔还混着喝。只有我们三个小的不能喝，裴珍映眼馋，扒着姜丹尼尔的胳膊。姜丹尼尔给他倒到瓶盖里让他舔着喝。  
我也想喝，但是真男人从不撒娇。  
我不是那种表面说自己是男子汉但是会舔瓶盖的人。  
等他们喝的半醉了，我趁着他们不注意把可乐倒进碗里偷偷给自己倒了一杯红酒。

 

没一会儿我的头就变得昏昏沉沉，然后反应过来那瓶红酒被姜丹尼尔兑了烧酒。  
我不太能喝，头晕着回到了房间里。躺了一会儿感觉有人脱我的裤子。  
我尽力睁开眼睛看那个人，房间没有开灯，大致看出来是个光着身子的长发女孩正在低头解我的皮带。

 

我想起身看看清楚，结果她轻轻推我的肩膀，我又陷在柔软的小床上。她纤细的手指解开我的皮带，触碰我大腿根的皮肤。然后她伸出来舌头舔我的下身。轻轻柔柔，经过之处都有一股股电流传遍全身。  
很爽。  
能到这种程度我已经很满足，比自己动手爽太多。但是当我被她温暖的口腔包裹时，才明白快乐是没有尽头的。  
她一点点地吞，我那里的每一处皮肤先是接触她柔软的嘴唇，然后经过牙齿的小小阻拦进到快乐天地。我像是飘在云端上，四周随意冲撞也会有快要流动起来的柔软迎接我。快感也慢慢攀升，我忍不了地抓住她的头发，想要往前顶进入到更深的地方。  
如此这样她也没有抗拒，反而更加配合地吞吐，用牙齿轻轻地咬。  
她好温柔，我心想。  
我全神贯注地感受下身酥麻麻的快感，外界的一切都感知不到，最纯粹的欲望像浪潮一波接一波地涌来，最后把我推向云端，射在了她嘴里。

 

过了没多久，我意识恢复过来，她也从我的胯下抬起头，坐到我身上。  
随着她的动作，我闻到一阵海带的咸腥味道。  
难道她是从海里来的… …是田螺姑娘吗？  
我借着窗外的光想看清楚她是谁，首先看到的是就她的胸。  
我有点失望，幻想中应该小泽玛利亚那样的，至少应该是球形的。差距有点大，说是flat-chested girl也不足为过。  
然后视线上移，乳白色液体流到她小巧的下巴上。她的嘴唇柔软又红艳，或许是帮我口交的缘故微微肿着，饱满得像成熟的红色樱桃。  
我心里高兴，一定是个美女。等我再向上看清她的脸，却一下子被惊醒。  
是裴珍映的脸。

 

原来是一场春梦。  
我缓了缓神，从床上坐起来深深地叹了一口气，先在心里骂了十遍邕圣祐和他的海带，然后换了一条内裤开始严肃思考哲学话题。

 

我连自己梦见的到底是男是女都不能肯定。如果看最后的脸，那一定是男人，但是又感觉对方浑身上下都香甜柔软，好像还是长发。  
潜意识里是倾向于裴珍映变成女人还是想让女人长成裴珍映的样子，我也搞不懂了。  
这个问题意义重大。  
从狭义上来说，春梦里胸大胸小十分影响个人审美和体验，从广义上说，这关乎我到底是不是直男。  
尽管我过去十七年从来没有怀疑过这一点。

 

我又叹了一口气，起身打算去浴室冲个澡。  
刚一开门，就看见有个人影从客厅闪过，进到我斜对面的房间里。  
我第一反应是有小偷进来，去厨房拿了平底锅跟过去。  
那个人很着急，连门也没来得及关，留下一个缝隙。

 

我准备进去，但听到里面有人说话就停下了脚步。  
“你怎么跑来了。”  
“来祝哥哥生日快乐。”  
“去把门关上。”  
“没有人的。”  
是黄旼炫和裴珍映的声音。我把平底锅藏在身后，幸好没进去，不然这就是今天经历的第二个尴尬时刻。  
我转身准备走，突然想起来春梦里裴珍映的脸。  
越想心情越复杂，就又停下来靠在门框上。

“喝酒了是不是？”  
“一点点… …哥哥不要生气，抱一抱我嘛。”  
我心里嫌弃，真男人从不求别人抱自己。  
“好了，快睡吧。”  
“不行，哥哥帮帮我。”  
帮？我有了一点兴趣。

不一会儿裴珍映的喘息声传过来，和我在片里听到的声音很像。  
“呜…哥哥”   
… …

 

我第三次叹了一口气。  
步伐沉重地回到自己房间。  
这是我的性幻想对象啦，怎么可以睡在别人的房间里呢。

 

但这件事对我的影响不止这些。  
比如我再看见裴珍映就会突然脸红。  
被撞见自慰我没脸红，在梦里出现了一小下就让我脸红了。我一看到他的脸，就想到他在梦里含着我的液体，还有他和成人电影里那些女孩一样妩媚的呻吟声。  
我也不知道我脸红了，是朴佑镇提醒我的。  
“长得白真好”，他拍了拍我的脸，“粉粉嫩嫩的。”  
裴珍映听见了也凑过来，仔细地看我：“冠霖好可爱。”然后又笑了一下，和那天一样。  
他不说还好，一说我就觉得更难堪了。  
我十分厌恶可爱这个词用在男人身上，却偏偏是裴珍映说的。  
怎么是可爱，明明是荷尔蒙爆棚的真男人。  
只可惜我的性幻想对象感受不到。

 

不过我最擅长多角度思考问题：既然可以被撸，那也可以帮别人撸。  
比如说我。  
经过昨天晚上我才知道原来上次他撞见我自慰还笑不是为了缓解尴尬，是在笑我得自己撸。  
我觉得男人的自尊心受到了极大打击。  
为了挽回面子，也为了解决我的生理需求，我决定以他和黄旼炫的事要挟他，让他也帮我撸。

 

“啊？”他好像被吓到了，睁大眼睛看着我。  
“我是说，哥哥帮帮我。”我在他耳边说道，“像旼炫哥帮你那样。”  
裴珍映突然激动起来，用手推开我。  
他吃软不吃硬，我于是换了一种策略，摆出很痛苦的神情，握住他的手放在我的胯下。  
“珍映哥不是知道吗，我真的很难熬。”

 

我爸爸说了，想要的东西要自己去争取。  
经过我不断的努力和坚持，他终于红着脸答应了。但是我能察觉出来他的无奈，不过我不在乎，只要是他就好，毕竟只有他出现在我的梦里，换一个人我都硬不起来。  
可见我还是一个纯情少男。

 

被别人伺候比自己动手爽太多，我低头盯着他的发旋看。  
他看起来很不熟练，好像从来没有自己用手搞过，而且也不让我射到他的手里。估计从很早开始，黄旼炫就给他撸了。  
人和人的待遇怎么这么不一样。  
我不行吗？我不帅吗？

 

时间长了我要求的次数越来越多，我的荷尔蒙好像永远过剩，一看见裴珍映就想他用细长的手指摸我。  
渐渐地我开始不满足他只用手。  
最好是能到达梦里的程度。

 

我们从练习室回到家，裴珍映刚洗完澡，我就把他拽到我的房间里。  
没和他住一层搞起来都不方便，我有种和裴珍映异地恋的错觉。  
“你经常这样是不行的。”他很认真地劝说我，头发还滴着水，“对身体不好”。我帮他擦着头发：“哥不也经常这样吗？”  
“我没有！”  
“是吗，我去问旼炫哥。”  
裴珍映着急了，仰着头求我：“你别告诉他这件事好不好，冠霖。”  
我当然不会笨到主动告诉黄旼炫，否则以后谁还给我撸。  
“那我今天不想用手了，可以吗？”  
我让他坐在床边上，按着他的头，自己的小兄弟轻轻抚过他的脸，然后到嘴角。  
裴珍映别过头，猛地站起来要扇我一巴掌。  
幸好我躲得及时。  
我也觉得自己很过分，blow job对他来说是一种羞辱。他瞪了我一眼就往外走，我搂住他的腰：“哥哥别生气，我错了。”  
这招对他百试百灵。

 

我把裴珍映拉回床边，伸手解他的浴袍带子。  
他挣扎地很厉害，甚至用脚踹我。动作太大浴袍正好敞开，他只好夹紧双腿。  
我把他按在床上，在他双腿之间的缝隙抽插。他由愤怒变成了害怕，眼眶红红的，“…冠霖，放开我求求你。”他好像误以为我要发疯干出来什么丧病的事情，我停了动作安慰他：“那这样可以吗？”  
他慢慢平静下来不再颤抖，但声音还是带了哭腔：“为什么要让我做这些。”  
我怎么回答，难道说梦见你变成了女孩在给我做口交吗。我只能拿出来那套青春期欲望太多却无处发泄的说辞来求得他的原谅。  
软磨硬泡之后，裴珍映还是妥协了。

 

其实双腿还没有用手爽，不过精神上和视觉上的刺激能弥补。  
我在他的双腿之间进进出出。他好像很不适应这样的方式，腿夹得格外紧。我猜除了我还没有谁接触过他这里。这样一来他更像是那些第一次做爱时的女孩子一样，如果没有和我一样的那个器官。  
他双腿的皮肤很有弹性，我经常边做边捏他大腿内侧的软肉。时间长了，不光是双腿，我还会捏他的屁股，或者撩起来他的上衣掐他的腰。  
裴珍映的下半身比较丰满，屁股很好摸，腰也很软很细，我双手就能完全掐住。

我意识到事情不应该朝这个方向发展，一开始只是想让裴珍映帮我撸而已，却对他的身体占有得越来越多。感官上的快乐和精神上的痛苦在拉扯我。

 

于是我打算找个人倾诉。  
我不打算问邕圣祐，因为他一定会眯起眼嘲笑我的年幼无知。我决定问朴志训,他就从来不会取笑我。就算心里想，也不会说出来。  
而且朴志训在某些方面可以说是我的人生导师。  
比如自制力。  
除了吃，他在很多方面都极其自制，活得像块石头，好像不需要解决生理需求。  
最重要的一点他是纯正直男，甚至会因为我搂他一下肩就攥紧拳头。

 

练习中途休息，我跑过去找他。我太不好意思开口，于是间接问他喜欢什么类型的美女。  
“为什么是美女。”他用毛巾粗鲁地抹了一把脸。  
“那… …帅哥？”不应该吧。  
“我的意思是不要歧视别人的长相，”他看了看周围:“不是谁都是我们冠霖这么帅的。”  
他的话让我很受用，我是很帅。  
但朴志训跟我绕来绕去，就是不谈正题。我看实在问不出来，于是换了个问题：“那你知道丹尼尔哥喜欢什么类型的美女吗？”  
“呃，胸大？”  
“……还有呢？”  
“屁股大。”这次他没用疑问句了，并且破天荒地拍了拍我的屁股，“你不行。”  
我点头认同姜丹尼尔的审美。  
朴佑镇路过：“我没听清，谁屁股大？”  
“他。”朴志训指着正在躺在地上休息的裴珍映。  
朴佑镇点了点头。  
看来所有人都认同裴珍映屁股大这一点，我也同意，因为我摸过。  
可他是flat breast诶！  
当然也是有平胸美女这一说的。

 

我朝裴珍映的方向走过去，他热得两颊发红，嘴巴也红肿的厉害，眯起眼睛看我，然后起身躲我远了一点，也不理我。  
但我向来越挫越勇，没有因为他对我的冷淡对他的身体减少一点热情。  
有一次他在演唱会上梳了一个小辫子，在后台休息室我忍不住用口红涂红他的嘴巴。  
自从我在心里把他当做我梦里那个平胸美女，任何适合女孩子的东西我都像让他试一下。  
邕圣祐提醒我适可而止：“虽然珍映脾气好，但也是大你一岁的哥哥。”

 

我把他当女孩看，或者说我想要他是女孩。  
裴珍映好像也意识到了，为了躲我，一有空就挨到黄旼炫身边。  
但他也不是总在。  
休息室只剩我和裴珍映两个人的时候，我会掀起来他的演出服掐他的腰，还把不同色号的口红涂在他的小巧的嘴上。  
有一次我在化妆室找到了一个长发的假发套，我帮他戴上去，浅色的卷发衬托他的小脸，像个洋娃娃。  
我举起手机抓拍了一张照片，他又生气了，眉毛皱起来。我双手捧着他的脸，甚至有想要亲吻的冲动。

 

在我咬上他下唇的那一刻，裴珍映终于忍无可忍打了我一巴掌。他把假发套从头上揪下来摔到我身上，还是一句难听的话都说不出来。  
只是我知道，这个哥哥会彻底讨厌我了。

 

自打那以后，裴珍映再也不肯帮我。  
我再打开蓝色文件夹，影片里面的女孩不再让我和以前一样兴奋。  
我翻出来抓拍裴珍映长发的那张照片，自己撸着射到了手机屏幕上。  
我深深地叹息起来。

 

他始终拒绝和我沟通，总是黏在黄旼炫身边。但黄旼炫也觉出异常来问我怎么回事。  
“珍映哥没有告诉你吗。”  
“他不肯说，但是有时候会哭。”  
我也无从开口，摇了摇头。  
黄旼炫不再追问，但是他说：“如果有误会，能在十八岁解决就别等到二十岁。”

 

现在我理解朴志训了，他不是没有欲望，只是他懂得不是所有的事情都能做。他把自己的欲望交给食物交给游戏，不伤害别人。  
而我在十七岁的末尾，才知道自己伤害了一个人。

我后来一直没机会跟他讲话。  
直到我十八岁生日过完，到半夜他来敲我的房间门。  
“冠霖生日快乐。”  
他居然戴着那个长发套。  
“可能是最后一次给冠霖过生日了，如果这样你能开心。”他走进房间里，边说边用手拢了一下头发，不好意思地笑了起来。  
他是个好哥哥，甚至愿意委屈自己，只是为了给我过生日。  
很多时候我都在嘲笑他的任性和小孩子脾气，又不喜欢他的迟钝和冷淡。以为自己才是顶天立地的男子汉。  
其实我才是一直被包容的角色。

 

他用手指玩着头发，像一个少女一样烂漫天真。  
“没关系，冠霖只是想接触女孩子。”  
裴珍映说的好像没错，我还是喜欢女孩子。只是因为他出现在了我的春梦里，我就以为他应该是我的性启蒙者。  
可是他终究不是，更没有义务为了我青春期的冲动穿上短裙梳长发。他和我一样讨厌被别人说可爱，更不想被当作女孩看待。

 

“可是你不喜欢这样。”  
想通了这件事，我大张开手臂抱住他：“我已经十八岁了。按我家乡的说法，已经算是大人了。所以，”我松开他，把假长发替他摘下来。  
裴珍映真的很漂亮，但是不再去想他夹紧的双腿和并不存在的长发更有意义。  
“对不起，哥哥，”我很认真地喊他，“我会改的。”

 

FIN.


	3. Surprise Party

姜丹尼尔和赖冠霖算着时间在零点还差十分钟准时刷房卡进门。  
裴珍映正躺在黄旼炫的怀里抖着肩膀哭，听到动静，他受了惊吓蜷缩住身体，只留给两个人光滑的脊背。他刚刚高潮过，浑身湿淋淋的，敏感得像初生的小动物，头抵在黄旼炫的胸膛，碰都碰不得。头上还戴着粉色的大蝴蝶结，一看就是黄旼炫的口味。  
裴珍映背对着姜丹尼尔，蝴蝶骨一颤一颤地。  
光是看着他下身就起了反应。  
黄旼炫看他们两个来了，给裴珍映套上自己的衬衫，下半身还是光溜溜的，衬衫再宽大也遮不住他腿间的红痕和液体。

姜丹尼尔坐在床边，一手夹着烟，一手拽住裴珍映的脚腕，把他拢到自己怀里，顺便从包里翻出来眼罩给他戴上。裴珍映下意识往后躲，姜丹尼尔用手指摩挲着他的耳根，冲他吐了一口烟。   
“是志训哥吗！”裴珍映歪着头兴奋地猜。他看不到人，只能用手乱摸对方的脸和头发。  
姜丹尼尔佯装生气地咬了咬他的耳朵：“你的尼尔哥都认不出来了？”   
赖冠霖在旁边捂嘴忍笑。  
裴珍映摸索着掀起来他的衣服，摸到他的腹肌，才讨好地亲了亲他的脸：“原来是尼尔哥，好想你呀。”裴珍映把眼罩摘下来，勉强睁开微微发肿的双眼，姜丹尼尔把剩下的半支烟塞到他嘴里，他含住轻轻吸了一口就被呛地咳嗽起来，边咳边喊着要水喝。  
黄旼炫把烟拿走掐灭，“别让他抽烟。”  
姜丹尼尔有时候搞不懂黄旼炫奇怪的执着，未成年的时候操都给操了却不能碰烟。不过他还是起身去倒水，用嘴一口口喂裴珍映喝。有些来不及咽，顺着他的嘴角流过锁骨，再到衬衫里。姜丹尼尔玩心重，喂着喂着就扣着他的后脑勺把舌头伸进去。裴珍映被他吻得脚趾蜷缩起来，双腿挂在姜丹尼尔大腿上一晃一晃的，赖冠霖站在后边看他脚尖在空中划过的弧度，眼睛都红了。  
毕竟这是他第二次有机会与裴珍映亲密接触。

 

裴珍映被喂完水安静下来，瞥到站在后面喉结滚动的赖冠霖，刚想说好久不见，犹豫了一会儿抬起胳膊抱住姜丹尼尔的脖子，胡乱蹭着他的下巴撒娇几下：“… …不要冠霖。”  
赖冠霖不满意了，把提着的蛋糕放到地上，想上前又碍着两个哥哥在，只好郁闷地在原地踱步。还是姜丹尼尔替他问了一句，“冠霖哪里不好了，他一下飞机就去取你的蛋糕了。”  
“他上次弄得我好疼。”  
姜丹尼尔抱着裴珍映笑得眼睛只剩一条缝：“原来是冠霖技术太差了。”  
黄旼炫听了也忍不住摇头笑起来。

 

上次还是在六个月前，赖冠霖第一次真刀实枪地干，实战经验为零。裴珍映刚被姜丹尼尔操到高潮，情绪和生理都很脆弱。赖冠霖正好得了机会就用蛮力去插，实在没什么技巧。他倒是爽了，裴珍映在他身下难受得抽噎，后来还是黄旼炫吻着哄了好久才止住眼泪。  
“那都是半年以前的事情了，”赖冠霖把蛋糕拿到茶几上插上蜡烛，“今天会让哥哥爱上我的。“

 

姜丹尼尔看了看表，刚好十二点，把裴珍映抱到茶几前的地毯上：“生日快乐，小朋友。”  
黄旼炫纠正说：“已经算是大人了，珍映成年快乐。”  
赖冠霖趁裴珍映许愿的时候给他戴上自己买的项链，姜丹尼尔也拿出来礼物盒子，“自己打开。”  
裴珍映看清了盒子里的东西就红着脸合上了：“我不要，哥太过分了。”说着就要起身。  
姜丹尼尔手快一把捞住他的腰，赖冠霖已经从盒子里拿出来长筒袜要给他穿上。裴珍映向黄旼炫求救：“哥哥，他们欺负我。”  
黄旼炫笑着不说话上去吻他，他自己不会强迫裴珍映女装，但姜丹尼尔兴致来了他也不阻拦。裴珍映被他亲得浑身发软一点力气都使不上。姜丹尼尔正好得空脱他的衬衫，再把短裙套到他身上。  
“好啦，我自己穿。”裴珍映挣扎着坐起来，穿上那件毛茸茸的只到大腿根的粉白色裙子，还系了铃铛在脖子上，头上也戴了猫耳朵。只是裙子的拉链在后面，他自己够不到，但是弯曲的腰身和向后探的细长的胳膊已经快让在旁边盯着看到三个人管不了自己的下身。  
黄旼炫帮他把拉链拉上去，又拿着姜丹尼尔的眼罩给他戴上。  
“珍映我们玩个游戏，”姜丹尼尔和黄旼炫很有默契地对视一笑，“可以蒙着眼睛说出来喂草莓的人是谁吗？”  
裴珍映很不满：“这怎么猜得出来，你们的舌头都一… …” 还没说完就被喂了一颗草莓，对方扣着他的后脑勺，舌头强势地冲入他的口腔，来回交换着酸甜的津液。裴珍映被吻得嘴巴发麻，但是很快猜出来：“呜…是冠霖嘛，这么大力。”  
赖冠霖果然因为太年轻第一轮就被淘汰出局。  
剩下黄旼炫和姜丹尼尔让裴珍映吃了不少苦头。他们两个都极富经验，温柔又有侵略性，能把裴珍映亲得软成一滩水，玩到后面他们开了一瓶红酒边吻边喂裴珍映喝。他本来就喜欢接吻，被亲得舒服了再加上喝了酒脑袋晕晕乎乎，蛋糕上的草莓快吃了一半也说不对人名：“是旼炫哥吧？还是尼尔哥呢，好难…”   
黄旼炫和姜丹尼尔越听脸色越沉。赖冠霖在旁边笑他们，男人都想得一样，能操同一个人，也得分清是挨谁的操。  
游戏的惩罚就是往他的后面塞草莓。  
黄旼炫刚刚才要过他，很久没见又弄得狠，后面的穴口还红肿着，姜丹尼尔用手指碰了碰，他就难受得缩了一下。裴珍映就又使出来自己的撒娇招数，舔舔姜丹尼尔的嘴唇，软着嗓音：“哥哥不要弄了好不好，很疼。”  
这招对黄旼炫管用，但姜丹尼尔和黄旼炫不一样，他在床上不惯着裴珍映，最夸张的是黄旼炫听到裴珍映皱着眉喊一下疼就能立马停了动作哄，他可忍不住。  
“珍映不可以耍赖。”姜丹尼尔夹着他的腿，一只手托着臀部，一只手探进他的裙摆里，用手指把草莓一颗颗推进去。到第四颗的时候裴珍映受不住从他的腿上挣脱开来去黄旼炫那里。他被灌了有半瓶红酒，腿早已经软得走不了，只能爬向黄旼炫的方向。从姜丹尼尔的角度能看见红色汁液从穴口里流出来，染红了裙摆。  
黄旼炫就坐在沙发等着他过来，像等着猎物主动走进自己的圈套。裴珍映仰起脸看他，嘴巴半张着，刚才接吻时的草莓汁液流到下巴和胸前，微微红肿的嘴巴艳情又勾人，偏偏表情还迷茫无辜。  
“珍映真漂亮。”黄旼炫拿起裴珍映的手机给他拍照，裴珍映扒着他的胳膊夺手机却来不及了。  
“哥！你发给谁了呀。”裴珍映皱着一张脸委屈地控诉。  
“我们几个都有了。”赖冠霖冲他举起手机。

裴珍映觉着受了他们的欺负，闹了脾气站起来就要去拿自己的衣服穿。一起身更多的草莓汁液从堪堪遮住臀部的裙子里顺着大腿根流出来，三个人都看直了眼。姜丹尼尔终于忍不住搂着裴珍映的腰就把人往床上带。  
黄旼炫特意订了一间床很大的酒店房间，裴珍映陷进床里显得很小一只，像极了一只小猫。  
裴珍映趴在床上，姜丹尼尔从背后压上来，手从后面伸进裙摆里捏他的大腿和屁股上的肉，嘴也不闲着，半拉下裙子的拉链啃咬后背的皮肤。姜丹尼尔的性器一下下顶着他的臀部，却不着急真地插进去。他又伸到前面去摸裴珍映的性器。姜丹尼尔手法娴熟，裴珍映很快被他抚慰地小声呜咽起来。就在裴珍映被他弄得快要射出来，姜丹尼尔突然停了动作，手指卡着他欲望发泄的出口。  
“这次冠霖先来。”  
裴珍映眼含嗔怨，姜丹尼尔了然地笑笑，手指快速地撸动两下让他释放出来。他正处在高潮的余韵里，赖冠霖搂着他的腰把他翻过身来。裴珍映又想起来上次的痛苦经历，用手推着他的腹部不让他进去。  
“珍映，”黄旼炫低头吻了吻他的脸颊，“冠霖专门飞过来看你的。”  
裴珍映醉了酒，意识已经模糊，被黄旼炫一安慰就乖乖点了头。  
“裴裴，把腿打开。”裴珍映顺从地张开腿，挂到赖冠霖的腰上。  
他们在一起做过无数次这种享乐游戏，裴珍映也从最开始的青涩到如今的放荡，一步步都是黄旼炫和姜丹尼尔慢慢诱导。如今赖冠霖享受的，是二十岁淫艳的裴珍映。  
姜丹尼尔也咂咂嘴感叹：“我第一次和珍映做的时候他还疼得不肯让我碰他呢。”

赖冠霖一下子插到底，裴珍映还是不太能习惯，被顶得眼圈发红。  
“冠霖轻一点。”黄旼炫在旁边提醒他。  
但他不像上次一样横冲直撞了。他在裴珍映的体内停留了一会儿，看他皱着的眉头放松下来，退出去以后再慢慢地磨进去，内壁的每一处都照顾到，但是不肯深插进去，只是浅尝辄止便又抽出来。  
但这样反倒受折腾的过程更漫长，不一会儿裴珍映就被他磨得难耐起来。  
他瓮声瓮气地垂着眼角告状：“哥哥，你们看冠霖。”  
但黄旼炫和姜丹尼尔正一个咬着他的乳尖，一个脱了裤子要把性器往他嘴里送也就没管赖冠霖怎么玩。  
赖冠霖听见他的告状动作更慢了，甚至只把性器插进去一部分吊着他。  
裴珍映口中含着姜丹尼尔性器，呜呜咽咽地说不出话，却难受得的开始主动扭腰让赖冠霖进来得更深一些。  
赖冠霖这时候起了征服欲：“裴裴，想要的话也叫我一声哥哥。”  
裴珍映不肯，赖冠霖就故意在穴口打转，在他快感的边缘试探。最后还是裴珍映受不了，吐出来姜丹尼尔的性器，甜甜地喊了一声：“冠霖哥哥。”  
赖冠霖这时候肯操他了，还学会了找裴珍映敏感的点，专顶到那个地方。他和另外两个哥哥都不同的地方是还正值青春期，力量迸发，尽管没有太多技巧，却在痛里让裴珍映体味到更深刻的快乐。  
他被赖冠霖有节奏的插入弄得轻飘飘呻吟起来，脖子上的铃铛也顺着节奏响。姜丹尼尔却因为半途中止的口交不爽快。眼下他听到裴珍映的吟叫又把性器送到他的小嘴里。裴珍映上下都被填满，胸前和自己的性器也被抚慰着，四处的快感和痛楚一起向他涌来，逼得他眼泪流下来。  
他被操哭了。  
在赖冠霖看来，能把裴珍映操哭是一件很有成就感的事情。  
但是黄旼炫却开始心疼了，他见不得裴珍映因为别人流下的泪，但明明他自己也热衷于把裴珍映弄哭。  
最后裴珍映抽噎着射在了黄旼炫的手里，他一射精就收紧了后穴，赖冠霖被他夹得低吼了一声：“裴裴，你放松，让我出去。”但裴珍映高潮时顾不得其他，赖冠霖进退无门，只好缴枪投降射在里面。  
裴珍映很少被内射，他现在含着泪，眼神涣散，都来不及继续帮姜丹尼尔做吞吐。姜丹尼尔还没有射，他把性器从裴珍映的嘴里的拿出来，把人从床上捞起来让他坐在自己的胯上。裴珍映没适应就又被插进去。  
他哭得更厉害了，高潮过后他只想躺在黄旼炫的怀里，根本承受不了这么激烈的性事。他这时候又想起来黄旼炫。黄旼炫总是很温柔，无论在吻他还是进入他的时候，都耐心地由着他的性子来。  
可黄旼炫却心甘情愿看着他在更多的人身下承欢。裴珍映用泪眼去看黄旼炫，后者意会，上来吻他的眼睛。  
“宝贝，自己动。”姜丹尼尔催促他。  
他撑着姜丹尼尔的腹肌上下动作，可是腰太软了，只抬高一点就又坐下去。他按自己的舒适程度动了一会儿，像只满足的猫爬在姜丹尼尔身上：“尼尔哥，我好累啊。”  
他本来就格外娇惯，在床上也是一有哪里不舒服了就撒娇。这会儿毛病又犯了，也忘了刚才被内射的难受劲儿，不管姜丹尼尔还硬着就不肯动了。  
但之前姜丹尼尔和黄旼炫都顾虑他还小，不敢往狠了做。现在他成年了，身体发育得更加健康柔韧，姜丹尼尔也索性不再苦兮兮地忍耐。  
他重新把裴珍映按在床上从正面操。短裙被扒下来，双腿也被架到臂弯处，整个身体呈现惊人的柔软弧度。  
姜丹尼尔进去得很深，他刚才因为做的不爽这会儿没了耐性，像饿狼扑食一样进入裴珍映。  
他完全熟知裴珍映的身体，能精确地顶到他的前列腺。  
裴珍映又开始泣不成声，除了痛楚最高的快感也能激起他的眼泪。  
这还不够，姜丹尼尔对黄旼炫说：“哥不一起来么。”  
裴珍映一听顾不得体会快感，他开始哀求姜丹尼尔：“不行的，哥哥… …珍映怕痛。”  
“珍映又不听话了。”姜丹尼尔无视他的眼泪。  
“乖，把腿再打开一点，”黄旼炫体贴地又在他腰下垫了一块枕头。他当然不舍得一起插入裴珍映，他只是同样加入进来，和姜丹尼尔一进一出。  
裴珍映因此而感受到连续不断密集的快感。他被操的没了对周围的意识，只专心沉浸在下身的快感中，胡乱哭泣呻吟着，一遍一遍喊哥哥。  
“叫哪个哥哥？嗯？”  
姜丹尼尔和黄旼炫成心捉弄他，一下下地深顶，操得裴珍映吐出来舌尖。姜丹尼尔突然想起来自己的猫，“我想听珍映学猫叫。”  
黄旼炫也想听。于是他们同时停了动作，姜丹尼尔的性器保持着插入状态。裴珍映被欲望折磨地没了理智，学小猫喵喵地叫了起来。随后他们又开始动作起来，裴珍映的呻吟也变成细声细语的猫叫。  
姜丹尼尔和黄旼炫一前一后射进裴珍映体内，他们终于完成了对他的驯服。  
裴珍映这次的高潮持续了很长时间，他不停地流泪抖动，伸手向赖冠霖要抚爱。  
以往他不管被谁操射了都会去找黄旼炫，这次他因为黄旼炫和姜丹尼尔一起胡闹，索性躲他远些。  
他脆弱的模样激起了赖冠霖的保护欲，赖冠霖从背后抱住他，用腿拢住他的发凉的双腿，不停亲他哭肿的下眼睑。  
黄旼炫还是不放心，上前摸了摸他的前额。  
赖冠霖有点好奇：“哥不是洁癖吗？”怎么还和姜丹尼尔一起操裴珍映呢。  
“精神洁癖。”  
赖冠霖琢磨了一阵，暂时没懂他话里的意思，打算先抱着裴珍映去洗澡。  
“等珍映落了汗再去，怕他着凉。”黄旼炫提醒道。  
又过了一会儿裴珍映已经不再发抖了，姜丹尼尔点了一支烟，左手夹着烟去摸裴珍映的额头。他还生姜丹尼尔的气，不肯理他，姜丹尼尔笑了笑说：“哥给你买了滑雪装备，和我的一样哦。”  
裴珍映“哼”了一声：“那哥哥也不能欺负小朋友。”  
姜丹尼尔又问赖冠霖：“冠霖在国内怎么样啊？”  
“都很好，就是不能和裴裴一起睡了。”赖冠霖说的没错，解散了以后打炮也只能打越洋炮。  
“冠霖就只想这个吗？”裴珍映扭头，眼神亮晶晶地看着他。  
“当然不是，”赖冠霖摇摇头，“好的事情都会想到。”

 

第二天裴珍映醒来赖冠霖和姜丹尼尔都不见人影，黄旼炫端着水杯到床边喂他水。  
“对了，你手机刚才响了一下。”黄旼炫把手机递给他。  
是一条短信，裴珍映打开：  
“照片我收到了，很漂亮。珍映生日快乐。——你的志训哥。”

FIN.


	4. Cute Aggression

动物凶猛  
旼狼

 

CHAPTER 4 Cute Aggression 

 

01.  
“啊——”  
裴珍映的尖叫声吓得邕圣祐从浴室里跑出来。  
邕圣祐对着玛利亚发誓自己绝不是进浴室看别人洗澡的变态。他在外面客厅等着洗澡，浴室很久没有水声他以为里面没人，推门进去才看见裴珍映在里面光着身子抹药。  
“抱歉啊珍映，哥不是故意的… …”邕圣祐尴尬地在客厅踱步，朴佑镇窝在沙发上看他笑话：“哥看见泳装美女了吗为什么吓成这样？”  
邕圣祐瞪他一眼：“哪来的美女？不过珍映身上怎么回事。”他进浴室的时候没太看清，但还是能看见裴珍映身上大大小小的伤痕，在光滑的皮肤上十分明显。

 

“你不会在学校被别人揍了吧？”  
裴珍映出来的时候朴佑镇拽住他，盯着他脖子后面一块红肿的皮肤，“让我看看你身上其他地方。”朴佑镇边说边要撩开他的衣服。  
裴珍映推开他的手：“不让你看。”  
“行，”朴佑镇有的是办法，“旼炫哥，珍映… …”  
裴珍映掐住他的脖子，“你干嘛叫哥过来！”

 

“别闹了，”黄旼炫过来把两个人拉开，“我看看。”  
裴珍映红着脸把睡衣的下摆掀起来，平坦的腹部两侧有两道淤青。黄旼炫用指尖碰了碰，裴珍映疼得腹部肌肉抽搐了一下。  
“怎么回事？”黄旼炫皱着眉问他。  
“我也不知道，我有时候早上醒来，觉得自己身上很疼，多了很多伤痕。”

 

裴珍映最近发现自己身上总是出现一些大大小小的淤青。  
他们刚出道没多久，没日没夜地练舞，身上难免有磕磕碰碰的地方，他最开始倒也没在意，后来自己身上乱七八糟的淤痕越来越多，手腕上，大腿根，一些他觉得自己完全不会受伤的部位。  
他也没敢告诉别人，就洗完澡自己抹一些药。  
“会不会是跳舞不小心摔到，当时不觉得疼，第二天起来才会肿。”黄旼炫问他。  
“谁跳舞能摔到脖子后面？”朴佑镇练了这么多年舞也没搞成这样，“你看他脖子上，明显是掐痕嘛，你真的没打架？”  
“没有！”裴珍映白了朴佑镇一眼，“我和哥不一样，我上学从来不打架。”  
“好了，”黄旼炫拉他进房间，“我再看看你的伤口。”  
邕圣祐有点纳闷：“那也不是不能看嘛，我进去还那么大反应。”  
“因为哥看起来有点变态。”

 

02.  
“珍映，把衣服脱了。”  
裴珍映坐在床边上，不是很好意思脱。他和黄旼炫的交集不多，彼此之间还没有聊过什么私人的话题。但黄旼炫在旁边耐心地等，他只能别别扭扭地解开睡衣的扣子。  
他刚洗完澡，皮肤还有点泛红，从脖子到腰窝大大小小的伤痕显得更明显。他趴在床上，黄旼炫能看见他薄薄的脊背和凸起的蝴蝶骨。  
黄旼炫用指尖抚摸着那些伤口，他的手指温度很低，被抚摸过的痕迹微微发疼，裴珍映又怕痒。他在疼和痒之间挣扎，于是受不了地把脸埋在枕头里，“… …哥，不要再动了。”  
黄旼炫让裴珍映转过来脸，裴珍映因为害羞闭着眼睛不敢看他。  
“珍映好可爱，睁开眼睛看着我。”  
裴珍映窝在他怀里，被黄旼炫看得不好意思，便盯他的滚动的喉结看。黄旼炫俯下身来看他的时候脖颈侧边的青筋凸出来，让裴珍映觉出来一丝安全感。  
他小心翼翼地说：“哥哥，我有点害怕。”  
黄旼炫掐了掐他的脸颊，“晚上要我陪你一起睡吗。”

 

03．  
“你们就不嫌挤吗？”  
邕圣祐不知道黄旼炫提出这个建议的时候有没有考虑到裴珍映的睡觉习惯，但两个人挤一个2米不到的单人床也不是谁都能干得出来的。  
“珍映有可能是梦游。”黄旼炫向他解释。  
“黄旼炫真的，哈，好夸张。”邕圣祐颇为嫌弃这种行为，“大辉你能懂我。”  
李大辉在一旁坚定地点头，“真的，哥想照顾人的心情太强烈了吧，不如每天帮我叠被子。”

 

裴珍映渐渐习惯让黄旼炫陪着睡。黄旼炫每晚都会给他擦药，裴珍映趴在床上，黄旼炫的指尖在他的背和腰上打转。裴珍映心猿意马地用余光偷偷看他的侧脸，黄旼炫认真地注视着他身上的伤口，嘴唇稍稍抿起来。  
“跳舞的时候小心一点不要碰到。”  
“珍映？”  
裴珍映心思飘忽地回答：“… …啊，知道了哥哥。”  
他鼓着脸颊来掩饰尴尬。  
黄旼炫用另一只手碰碰他的脸，“珍映太可爱了。”黄旼炫总是夸裴珍映可爱，尽管这样说的人很多，但黄旼炫每次微笑着说的时候带了一种权威的姿态，似乎夸他可爱这件事值得严肃对待。裴珍映一想到这里就又欣喜又脸红地把脸埋在枕头里。  
真帅。  
裴珍映在心里小小地感叹了一下，但不打算告诉他。  
擦好药以后他侧身挤在床上靠墙的一侧，黄旼炫在关灯后躺倒他旁边。裴珍映每到这个时候都能闻到他身上很淡的香气。他形容不出来那样的味道，但总能让他想起来以前在补习班放学后经过的一盏路灯。夜色朦胧的时候，他被这种香气包裹着，悄悄靠近黄旼炫的怀里，心里那点安全感又被放大了。

 

04.  
他身上的伤痕似乎有好转的迹象，新的伤口也不如原来多，但他开始频繁地做梦。  
他在梦里总是能看见自己拿着尖锐的利器伤害自己的身体，感觉不到疼痛，意识却越来越模糊，最后像坠入深海里，在最深处突然惊醒。  
裴珍映总是在半夜里惊醒，眼泪流了满脸。黄旼炫安静地睡在他旁边，裴珍映凑过去抱住他的腰，小声地叫哥哥才能继续睡着。

 

做噩梦的结果就是早上起床变得异常艰难，而且会不分场合地熟睡。他们在后台简短地休息时裴珍映都会睡得清醒不过来。  
赖冠霖向朴佑镇指了指睡在地上的裴珍映：“哥，他怎么那样就睡了。”  
朴佑镇过去把他叫醒。  
“珍映，怎么了晚上睡不好吗。”  
裴珍映清醒以后感觉自己身上又有一些疼痛的地方，他掀开自己的衬衫，腰上又有新的淤痕。他突然激动起来：“哥，你看看… …只要我睡醒，就会有新的… …”  
裴珍映揉着自己的头发：“我是在梦游吗？”  
朴佑镇按住他：“可是梦游的话旼炫哥应该会知道，”朴佑镇想叫黄旼炫过来，但他心里也起了疑问，“这样，你今天睡觉前多喝两杯咖啡，强迫自己不要睡。”

 

裴珍映按朴佑镇说的，到半夜两点多才有了一点睡意。他迷迷糊糊地进入半睡半醒的状态，身边的人翻了个身，接着腰上传来的一阵刺痛让他清醒过来。他清楚地感觉到有人在用手掐他的腰。对方也不是下了蛮力去掐，在猛地一下发力后，他又会用手轻轻抚摸掐过的痕迹。  
熟悉的香气又飘过来，裴珍映不想承认那个人就是黄旼炫。

 

他不能知道怎么消化这个事实，内心逐渐建立起来的安全感被击碎。他咬着手指让自己不要哭出声来。  
比起疼痛，他更多的是伤心。  
怎么能是他呢，哥哥那么温柔。

 

05.  
裴珍映最近变得愈发消沉，经纪人已经在考虑带他去医院。

 

他在刚出道的时候活泼过一阵子，现在又回归了沉默寡言的状态，黄旼炫来摸头他也会很快躲开。裴珍映拒绝黄旼炫一切亲密的接触，但似乎又离不开他，甚至还默认黄旼炫对自己的伤害行为。在夜深的时候，他睡衣的扣子被解开，衣服被褪到到肩部以下。黄旼炫的手从后面伸到腹部，胸前，刺激他的痛觉。可是到了白天，除了身上多出来的痕迹，黄旼炫还是那样平静的脸色，拿着药来给他擦。那双手好像又没那么罪恶了，温柔地拂过裴珍映的皮肤。每到这个时候，他就又感觉自己被治愈了。  
因此裴珍映陷入巨大的纠结之中。享受着黄旼炫会在很多时候都无微不至地照顾他，却又因为夜晚的痛楚而恐慌。他好容易鼓起勇气要跟黄旼炫挑明，一对上那双温柔多情的眼睛，他就又低下头去。

 

“珍映为什么要撅着嘴，不高兴吗，不想和旼炫哥做室友吗？”朴佑镇捏了捏裴珍映的耳朵。他怀疑裴珍映因为梦游情绪也不稳定，而正好他们要搬宿舍，他以为裴珍映会想和黄旼炫住一起，毕竟他们一起挤一张床好久了，“不过这样也很可爱。”  
谁成想裴珍映听了夸奖反而沉下脸来：“哪里可爱了？不想要可爱！”他脾气突然上来，休息室里其他人都朝他这里看。  
朴佑镇摸不着头脑：“怎么了这是。”  
李大辉在旁边颇有眼色地说了一句：“是帅气，对吧？性感帅气！”  
“珍映，”黄旼炫微笑着喝了他一声朝他走过去。  
裴珍映向后退躲开他：“我不要和旼炫哥住一起。”  
虽说每个人都有自己心仪的室友，但这么直白地说出来不想和谁住还是难免让人难堪。其他人不明就里，都有点尴尬地看着黄旼炫。黄旼炫脸上没有生气的神色，他稍微抿了抿嘴，抓住裴珍映的手腕耐心地说，“晚上我们回去谈一谈，好吗？”

 

05.  
黄旼炫小时候养过一只小狗。  
小到可以捧在手上，揣在口袋里，连牙齿都像奶糖一样嫩。他那时候就对可爱的小动物没有抵抗力，走到哪里都带着它。后来那只小狗不小心从他的怀里摔在地上。  
他没想到幼小可爱的事物都如此脆弱，他没有再养过小动物，长大以后也很少再遇到过那么可爱的小狗，用湿漉漉的眼睛怯生生地看他，害怕的时候会露出来像奶糖一样的牙齿，也会轻轻蹭到他的怀里。  
和裴珍映现在的神态一样。  
他被黄旼炫堵在房间门口，泪水在眼眶里打转，嘴巴撅起来，就像自己小时候养过的那只茶杯犬。  
“为什么躲我。”他很久没有见过这么可爱的人了，连生气都让人只想捏一捏脸。  
“哥自己知道的，”裴珍映用纤细的手指撩起来衣服的下摆，“哥哥为什么掐我。”  
黄旼炫轻笑了一声，把他的毛衣扯到肩膀下面，用牙啃咬他平直的锁骨，到脖子再到耳垂。  
“珍映不喜欢吗。”  
裴珍映胸腔因为情绪激动微微起伏着，却连一句重话都说不出来。他一到黄旼炫面前，所有的愤怒和脾气都化成了委屈。  
“哥哥喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢，很喜欢。”他幼小的，可爱的小动物。  
裴珍映听到他的回答反而推开他，“我不需要哥哥这样的喜欢。”

 

06.  
黄旼炫后来果然不再去叨扰裴珍映。  
他的人生箴言除了“不沾烟酒勤洗澡”，还有一条就是绝不勉强。 黄旼炫从来不是爱强求的人，他知道这件事情显得自己失控又失礼，所以当裴珍映开口说拒绝的时候他一定会止步于此。  
但是他偶尔也会觉得落寞。在深夜失眠，还是会想起裴珍映温和的呼吸声和软嫩的皮肤。他在二十多年的人生里失控的事情不多，没想到一个小动物一样的男孩能让他愿意稍微跳出自己为自己设立的很多桎梏。

 

裴珍映在深夜不会再因为疼痛醒来时，也没有觉得自己的生活恢复如初。  
他不想承认，但会越来越多地回忆起那些轻微的痛楚。日复一日地重复的痛觉，让他的身体牢牢地记住了这个体验。  
人们把这称之为习惯。但是除了习惯，更多奇异的感觉也衍生开来。  
黄旼炫用牙齿接触自己后背和皮肤，手指在腰上作乱。他感受到轻佻的指尖和手心里的薄茧，还有发力时传递的力量。像是被裹在一层壳里，他想冲破它，却又因为壳的坚硬而感到安心。  
这层壳带给他的，除了痛苦，还有黄旼炫身上的香气。以及，酥酥麻麻的快乐。

 

黄旼炫不来主动找他，让裴珍映觉得陌生和不习惯。当他们之间距离稍微远一些，裴珍映才发觉黄旼炫似乎也并不是总需要黏腻的关系，他冷静自制，和晚上那个人一点也不一样。想到这点，裴珍映又变得别扭了一点。他没有自己也可以，但裴珍映却因为他变得紧张兮兮，好像自己一直以来都没有选择的余地。于是裴珍映又不由自主地看向他，黄旼炫目光温和地迎接着他的注视，甚至还会带着笑意。裴珍映却反而变得躲躲闪闪。  
什么嘛，好像做错事情的是自己一样。裴珍映别扭地想。

 

07.  
晚上的时候裴珍映还是没忍住跑到黄旼炫的房间。  
他受不了比他大五岁的哥哥的冷落，毕竟他之前都一直被黄旼炫抱在怀里。当自然而然的宠爱消失，他不是去适应，而是再去寻找那个温暖源。  
痛一点也没关系。

 

河成云不在，他光明正大地走进那个房间。黄旼炫还在卫生间洗漱，裴珍映掀起他的被子躺到床上。他把被子贴到脸上，在闻到了那种熟悉的香气时，他所有的委屈和伤心都被抛在脑后。  
黄旼炫进到房间看见裴珍映躺在自己的床上，小小的脑袋露出来。他第一反应不是洁癖又要发作，而是自己的小动物终于主动跑过来了。  
他弯下腰摸裴珍映的额头：“怎么了珍映，害怕吗？”  
黄旼炫两只胳膊撑在两侧，灯光下的阴影也笼罩在裴珍映的身上。他蜷缩在黄旼炫为他营造的小空间里。  
那只坚硬的壳又找回来了。  
但裴珍映还是要别扭地占语言上的风头：“哥哥晚上总是来我的房间，那我也要这样。”  
“好。”黄旼炫笑了一下去关灯。  
他侧身躺下来，裴珍映的背紧紧贴着墙面，他们之间还留了一些空隙。  
最终还是裴珍映先败下阵来，小心地凑到黄旼炫身边。

 

“我给哥哥一次解释的机会。”裴珍映像一个大人一样和黄旼炫谈判，手却不由自主地抱住他的腰。黄旼炫又被他可爱到了，把他向自己的怀里拢了拢，然后认真地开口：“珍映，哥哥先向你道歉，”黄旼炫把自己的理由说了出来。因为可爱就想伤害对方的说辞实在有点难以启齿，但他如果决定坦白，就不会遮遮掩掩，“是我自己的问题，看到你太可爱了，所以忍不住。”  
裴珍映听黄旼炫坦白地说出来反而没那么生气了，甚至这个理由足以安慰他。  
就是因为自己太可爱了才会这样的，但裴珍映还是不肯松口，“但是我没有原谅哥哥。”  
“我知道。”  
“那哥哥现在还想那样对我吗。”  
黄旼炫没回答他，只是用牙齿磨他的锁骨。熟悉的记忆又被唤醒，裴珍映不再觉得牙齿硌得锁骨发痛，那阵酥酥麻麻的感觉从锁骨处传来，他舒服地呼吸都变得急促。黄旼炫打开床头灯，裴珍映咬着下唇，他本来就含水的眼睛又湿润了一些，眼角都染上一片绯红。  
“珍映也喜欢不是吗。”  
裴珍映用手捂着自己含泪的双眼：“都是哥哥的错。”  
“是哥哥的错。”黄旼炫顺着他说，重新把灯关上。  
他把裴珍映的睡裤扯下来，手捏着他臀部丰满的肉。那里像是打开神秘之地的开关，黄旼炫轻轻一捏就会换来一阵战栗。  
黄旼炫的手游走在他的大腿上，他对可爱侵略的欲望在此刻完全被满足。当手接触到大腿内侧滑嫩的皮肤时，裴珍映摇着头挣扎起来，“… …不要碰那里。”  
黄旼炫心痒，不顾裴珍映的反抗，来回揉捏着大腿内侧软肉。裴珍映的快感随之攀升，胯下也变得坚硬起来。  
“要哥哥帮你吗?”  
裴珍映此刻羞得不肯睁开眼，蜷在黄旼炫的怀里任由他的手在自己腿间动作。  
到达某个时刻，裴珍映突然痉挛了一下，咬住自己的手指，乳白色的液体残留在黄旼炫手上。  
黄旼炫把手伸到他面前，裴珍映开始呜呜咽咽地哭起来。  
他觉得黄旼炫实在太坏，把自己完全地操控着，自己却一点办法也没有。  
但他不知道，黄旼炫的胯下也隐隐发痛。

 

08.  
一旦有第一次，欲望就会像潘多拉魔盒一样打开。  
裴珍映食髓知味，渐渐沉迷这种享乐游戏，黄旼炫在控制不住自己的时候，他会主动脱下衣服。甚至还会频繁地往黄旼炫的房间里跑，赤裸着双腿跨坐在黄旼炫身上。  
他的腿间一片泥泞，肩膀和脊背上也都是黄旼炫留下的痕迹。他不再把这些当做耻辱的标记，相反是他在哥哥怀里享受快乐的证据。  
裴珍映从前会讨厌给别人留下可爱的印象，但他现在开始接受可爱的定位，他会把签售会上的可爱饰品带回来，戴给黄旼炫看，身上只穿着黄旼炫的衬衫。  
可爱是最高的礼赞。  
每到这个时候，黄旼炫会在他身上留下更多更重的痕迹。此时裴珍映的痛觉神经完完全全能触发快感。  
在青春期最躁动的阶段，他选择一头扎进欲望的海里。

 

黄旼炫总归是要比裴珍映清醒一些。他清楚地感受到裴珍映的变化。像一个刚刚被调教过的少女，找到了快乐的仙境便迷失在这里。在黄旼炫抚摸他的臀部时会主动扭动腰肢，啃咬他的锁骨时会主动挺胸。这个时候他的多巴胺快速分泌，像新鲜的蜜桃，黄旼炫只是小小地咬一口，便会流出香甜的汁液。  
在黄旼炫逐渐把裴珍映驯服的时候，裴珍映也找到了他的命门。他在台前幕后寻找机会和黄旼炫黏在一起，扮演最可爱的小动物，有时候会学猫叫，有时候会用舌头舔他的掌心，他的自控力在这样的撩拨前也土崩瓦解。

 

09.  
裴珍映才不到二十岁的年纪，很容易对某些坚持的事情上心。当有肌肤之亲被满足以后，他又会想要更多，像贪吃糖果的小孩。  
“黄旼炫！”裴珍映光着腿坐在黄旼炫的腿上，任他啃咬自己的肩膀。  
“我说了要叫哥哥。”  
“黄旼炫，你喜欢我吗？”  
这次黄旼炫没有回答他，他停下来动作，目光深邃地看着裴珍映。  
裴珍映不懂他的意思，双腿晃来晃去显得有些焦躁：“你喜欢我吗！”  
黄旼炫知道裴珍映问的是哪种喜欢，所以他不肯草率地回答。他上次听到这个问题还是在很早以前早恋的时候，被喜欢的女孩子问过。  
黄旼炫不知道自己面对裴珍映时的失控算不算喜欢，况且这种失控还是源于一个很荒诞的理由。  
“知道了。”裴珍映见他不回答，心里默认他的否定，他从黄旼炫的腿上下来，整理好衬衫。

 

往后的一段时间裴珍映都没有再理过黄旼炫，那种伤心委屈的情绪又来了。他在黄旼炫搭建的壳里享乐，结果发现这个壳不是他的专属，或许里面换了谁都可以。

 

10.  
圣诞节前公司给他们放了几天假，裴珍映没跟人打招呼就回家了。黄旼炫打他手机也被挂掉，他被裴珍映的叛逆惹怒，于是亲自去裴珍映的家里找人。

 

裴珍映看到他来的时候还很惊讶，他总是觉得黄旼炫姿态很高，安慰的话说了两遍就不再说，电话被挂掉两次就不再坚持。  
晚上黄旼炫留在这里过夜，裴珍映还在赌气：“哥哥睡在我的床上就好了，我去睡沙发。”  
黄旼炫拉住他：“以后也不打算理我了吗。”  
“... …”  
“我还是先回去了。”黄旼炫冷着脸，裴珍映就不敢再闹脾气。他抓着黄旼炫的手：“哥哥真的太讨厌了。”  
黄旼炫软下来语气：“不要闹了。”  
裴珍映把头曾在他的颈窝：“我是真的很喜欢哥哥的。”  
黄旼炫看到他这样又忍不住了，他把裴珍映抱到床上。房间的隔壁就是父母，裴珍映害怕，不肯让黄旼炫动他。  
但黄旼炫伸手一掐他的腰他整个身子就软了下来，任凭他的动作。黄旼炫掀起来他的衣服，“张嘴咬住。”  
他这次的动作尤为激烈，裴珍映疼得呜呜咽咽，眼里蓄满了泪水。  
“珍映听话。”黄旼炫又扯下裴珍映的裤子，用牙齿啃咬他大腿内侧的皮肤。裴珍映纳闷黄旼炫今天尤其热情，直到他解开自己的裤子。  
裴珍映松开咬住的衣服，他还未经人事，而且还是在自己的家里，自己的床上。  
“… …不要，哥哥。”  
黄旼炫吻住他的嘴唇。  
这是他们第一次接吻，裴珍映笨拙地迎接他的舌头，自己的身下也被吻得起了反应。  
他被吻得流出来眼泪，黄旼炫轻轻把他的眼泪都吻干净。  
黄旼炫把一瓶乳液拿过来倒在手上，向裴珍映的身后探去。裴珍映害怕地发抖，黄旼炫吻着他的脸：“别害怕。”  
裴珍映现在只能感觉到疼痛。平常抚摸自己的手指，现在放在自己的身体里。  
“哥哥，太疼了。”但不过一会儿他就适应了体内的异样。  
黄旼炫在裴珍映刚刚尝到一些甜头就突然停了动作，问他：“要不要做？嗯？”  
裴珍映点点头。  
“叫哥哥，到底要不要？”  
“哥哥，我要… …”裴珍映受不了他的诱惑，“哥哥太坏了！”  
黄旼炫用手让裴珍映到了高潮。裴珍映意识还没恢复过来，黄旼炫就折起来他的双腿。他的身体像芭蕾舞的演员一样柔软，可以弯曲成惊人的弧度。  
黄旼炫的下身硬挺着顶住裴珍映的穴口，他准备进入的时候，突然看到床头上的一本《圣经》。他停下动作，“珍映，看着我。”  
“哥哥…”裴珍映还沉溺在快感之中、  
“上帝说我们这样是有罪的性。”黄旼炫发现自己无法摆脱罪恶感，他亲手把天真烂漫的裴珍映变得淫荡多情。  
“上帝还说相爱的爱结为夫妻是上帝的旨意，” 裴珍映清醒了一些，“所以哥哥，你爱我吗？”  
黄旼炫挺了一下身，一颗星星沉入深海。  
“我爱你。”

 

11.  
裴珍映睡醒以后还在不断回忆昨晚的梦境。  
和黄旼炫交欢的滋味，以及，那句我爱你。  
他看了一眼日历，起身去卫生间洗漱。他身上很久都不再有那些荒唐的痕迹，皮肤光滑又干净。他照着镜子，狠下心来掐了一下自己锁骨处的皮肤，没过多久红白的掐痕就变成一个深色的淤青。他按照梦里的样子把自己锁骨和胸前的皮肤弄得青青紫紫。  
裴珍映拿起手机给自己拍了一张照。他打开和黄旼炫的聊天界面，上一条是在1月28日，黄旼炫问他有没有按时去医院。  
裴珍映搞不懂他为什么要问自己这个，又没有生病。  
然后他把那张照片发过去，又问：  
“哥哥，你喜欢吗？”

 

FIN.


	5. In the Heat of the Sun

阳光灿烂的日子

 

01.  
朴佑镇已经连续一个星期放学的时候见不到裴珍映的人了。  
他们俩不在一个学校，朴佑镇在裴珍映上高中以后专门在自己的山地车上按了个后座，每天多绕几条街，风雨无阻地接裴珍映上下学。他每天下午按照惯例逃课，在学校后边的巷子里约完架，正好能赶上裴珍映放学。但裴珍映这一个星期以来的短信都是：“我放学以后和同学一起自习，不用来接我了。——珍映^_^”  
朴佑镇等到看门大叔把大门都要拉上了也没见裴珍映出来，才知道自己被耍了。他蹬上自行车就往家走，在小区门口堵裴珍映。

 

裴珍映慢慢悠悠地朝他晃过来，朴佑镇抓住他的手腕，闻到了他浑身的酒味和脂粉香。  
“你去酒吧了？还喝酒了？”  
朴佑镇觉得自己有义务知道裴珍映的去向。他从小到大对裴珍映的大事小情都了如指掌，连第一次撸都是朴佑镇教他的。他小时候离开自己的釜山老家到首尔来上学，和裴珍映家在一个小区，隔了一栋楼。他们俩认识还是在能爬树的年纪，裴珍映抱着他爸给他买的小熊玩具在路上走，朴佑镇把他手里的小熊抢走放在树枝上。裴珍映哭得满小区都能听见，最后朴佑镇赔了一个新的小熊给他，换来裴珍映每天屁颠屁颠跟在他身后跑。对于朴佑镇来说，这十几年最亲密的人就是裴珍映。

 

裴珍映用胳膊抱住朴佑镇的脖子，嘴唇凑近他的脸：“你闻闻，我真没喝酒。”  
朴佑镇闻到一阵草莓糖的香气，他盯着裴珍映的嘴巴，嘴唇也泛着水光亮晶晶的。朴佑镇感觉到自己的耳朵和脸颊热得快要烧起来，在夏天闷热的空气里像是得了热病，脑袋也一片糊涂，不由自主地凑近他的嘴唇。  
裴珍映在亲吻的前一秒跟他拉开距离，把自己的书包甩给朴佑镇：“肩膀好累呀。”  
朴佑镇推着自行车跟在他身后，在心里暗暗扇了自己一巴掌，怂个屁啊。

 

02.  
裴珍映最近经常去泡酒吧。和朴佑镇从小到大的调皮捣蛋不同，他是从上高中才开始叛逆的，他厌烦了整天被家里人和朴佑镇管教，放学以后就跑去梨泰院的酒吧，在卫生间里换上自己的低领衬衫。  
但裴珍映归根结底胆小得不行，连一杯酒都不敢喝，只点了一杯果汁。  
“小屁孩出来装什么逼。”旁边有人嘲笑他。  
裴珍映扭头去看，那人也穿着校服，和他一个学校。裴珍映气性大，走到对方面前把果汁都泼到他身上。那个人站起来就要打他，被朴志训拦住。  
“喂，快道歉啊，小学弟。”朴志训对裴珍映有印象，在做新生登记的时候他还像小姑娘似的笑的特别甜，没想到脾气倒不小。  
什么狗屁学长，裴珍映抬手扇了朴志训一巴掌。  
“我操，你找死啊。”朴志训拽住他的手腕把他拉到包厢里摔到沙发上。  
“干嘛，要打我吗，我哥哥一会儿就过来了。”  
“你还是小朋友吗？还找哥哥呢，” 朴志训嗤笑一声，“我不打你，把这瓶酒喝了。”  
他捏着裴珍映的下巴给他灌酒，裴珍映喝了几口就都吐出来。朴志训被他气笑了，嘴对嘴把酒喂给他喝。  
“哇靠朴志训真有种！”其他人在旁边起哄。  
裴珍映被朴志训按在沙发上，液体顺着他的嘴角流到衬衫里，他又狼狈又害怕，想着想着就哭出来。  
“哭什么，”朴志训无奈地松开他，“下次还敢不敢了？嗯？”  
裴珍映不说话，抽抽搭搭地推开他背着书包跑出去。

 

朴志训尝了一次甜头便起了逗弄裴珍映的心思，他每天下课以后都在裴珍映的班级门口冲他吹口哨，拉着他去酒吧。  
“你不是想学喝酒吗，我包教包会。”  
“谁要你教啊。”裴珍映甩开他的手。  
“哥哥用嘴喂的酒是不是更好喝？”朴志训的流氓话说的裴珍映脸红，脚却不听使唤地跟着他走。裴珍映嫌酒难喝，朴志训就会含着一块草莓糖，喂酒的时候把糖渡到他嘴里，这时候裴珍映会觉得他们在接吻，草莓味的吻。

 

03.  
朴佑镇和朴志训是在地下街舞社里认识的。当时朴佑镇一进门就看见一个人穿着骚粉色盘腿坐在地上抽烟，连街舞社养的那只狗都在他身边窝着。  
“哪来的娘炮啊？”严格来说朴佑镇算是这里的老人了，新加人进来没通知他算是头一回。  
朴志训没说话，站起来把烟丢到地上踩灭了,走到朴佑镇面前开始poppin。  
事后朴佑镇回忆起来说朴志训突然尬舞像个傻逼。但朴佑镇当时被他拽得不行的表情唬住了，胜负心也被激起来，两人一来一往地斗舞。他没想到的是这小子没有看起来那么娘炮，最后因为自己实在没劲儿了喊停。  
当然他不会承认是自己斗输了。  
“老子是被那小子的荧光粉衣服闪瞎了眼。”他后来给裴珍映解释的时候换了一套说辞。

 

朴佑镇和朴志训走的不是一个路数。他和表面上看起来的吊儿郎当一样，在学校被划入无恶不作难管教的学生那类。在男校里没有为心仪女孩争锋吃醋的破事，讲究义气和胆量。朴佑镇凭借一口正宗釜山话和打架时候的稳准狠，很容易在他们年级里混出个名头来。  
朴志训不一样。他在学校里校服扣子都是好好地扣到最上面一颗，平日里见到谁不管三七二十一先摆出笑脸来，甚至还在学生会里混了一个职位。女生递过来的情书都被他好好叠在柜子里，就算是拒绝人也是一副苦恼又煎熬的神态：“我觉得XX也是很好呢，但很可惜… …”出了校门，朴志训那张脸上的戾气不亚于朴佑镇，他不亲自动手打人，但他的那些小弟能把对方揍得半死。

 

“哥最近怎么总提这个人啊？”裴珍映一下就找到了重点，“有了新欢忘了旧爱是吧。”  
“喂，裴珍映。”朴佑镇有时候佩服裴珍映的强词夺理，明明是他自己放学溜得影都没了。  
不过朴佑镇不得不承认除了对方太骚包他和朴志训还算挺合得来，跳舞风格和游戏爱好都很相似，但他后来也没想到这种相似让两个人都难受得很。

 

04.  
裴珍映很喜欢游泳，他每年夏天都会去离家不远的一个大学里的游泳馆。他和朴志训专门挑下午去露天的游泳馆。那里一个人都没有，毒辣的阳光依旧能穿过遮阳板打在水波上，像是他们无法抑制的欲望。裴珍映的身体纤细又有力量，泳裤把柔韧的大腿把包裹起来，露出来削瘦的脊背和平直的肩膀。他在水里故意在朴志训面前灵活地摆动腰肢游来游去，像是赤裸裸的引诱。  
朴志训也毫不隐藏自己想操的眼神，他游到裴珍映身边，用下身贴着他的臀部往前顶，裴珍映不好摆开腿动作，只能被朴志训抱着腰被他顶着往前游，水的阻力又让他们贴得更紧。  
像是在操他一样。  
朴志训把他带到岸边，手伸进他的泳裤里。裴珍映被他摆弄地使不上力气，腿软着往下滑，但手还扶着他的肩膀和他接吻。

 

“喂，裴珍映。”  
朴佑镇没想到朴志训和裴珍映认识，还是能一起来游泳的那种认识。他之前还一直在想怎么把朴志训介绍给裴珍映认识。  
合着两人早就混一块儿了，就自己还被蒙在鼓里。他想起来朴志训是大裴珍映一级的学长，不过朴佑镇还是觉得有一种说不出的奇怪。  
还有一阵不知从何而来的怒气。

 

裴珍映趴在泳池边用上目线看朴佑镇的脸色，他不确定朴佑镇看没看见他和朴志训接吻，在水里还用脚蹭朴志训的腿：“哥下来一起吧。”  
朴佑镇跳到水里挠裴珍映的腰：“你他妈来游泳都不叫我。”裴珍映受不了痒，边笑边往后一躲倒在朴志训怀里。朴志训替他解释：“是我临时叫他来的。”  
朴佑镇不想搭他俩的话，一个人游了好几圈，跟这个操蛋的夏天说再见。

 

05.  
夏天结束的时候裴珍映拉着朴志训和朴佑镇陪自己去梨泰院纹身。他在右边的锁骨上纹了一个BAE，又在左边的锁骨上纹上PARK。  
“好土。”朴佑镇吐槽，但他又想知道这个PARK指的谁。  
怎么他妈的偏偏和朴志训一个姓呢。  
“怎么土了，”裴珍映指着自己的锁骨，“这是我们仨你懂不懂。”  
“那该有两个PARK啊。”  
“哎朴志训这个很疼的！”裴珍映装可怜：“我们去吃冰淇淋吧。”

 

朴志训和朴佑镇一人拿了一个粉色的草莓冰淇淋，裴珍映非要给他们拍照。  
“裴珍映你有病啊。”  
“别说话！你们俩再挨近点…OK了，”裴珍映很满意，“我们三个再拍一张，一，二，三。”  
“怎么样，”裴珍映把照片给朴佑镇看。  
“.…..丑。”

 

但是朴佑镇后来发现这世上的事总是不能如愿，自从裴珍映纹了纹身以后他们三个人的关系就开始朝着不可控的方向急转直下，到朴佑镇快过生日的时候他才记起来他们三个已经很久没有一起见面了。  
过生日那天朴佑镇喊了裴珍映和朴志训还有他班里的同学，街舞社的人也去了不少，有人提议玩国王游戏，结果第一轮就抽到朴佑镇和朴志训。  
“那就喝交杯酒吧。”  
“我专门给你们准备的深水炸弹，”裴珍映在旁边幸灾乐祸，“祝你们一生一世。”  
朴佑镇和朴志训倒也一点没尴尬，但是第三轮又抽到了朴佑镇，这次是和裴珍映，任务还是一分钟热吻。  
“没问题，”裴珍映站起来把手搭在朴佑镇肩膀上。  
朴佑镇有点尴尬地不敢动作，于是裴珍映就主动吻上他的嘴唇。朴佑镇用余光看见朴志训紧紧地盯着他们，他那种奇怪的情绪又上来了，然后主动地捧着裴珍映的脸把舌头伸进去。  
“哇哦!”其他人兴奋地起哄。  
裴珍映被他吓了一跳，往后退了一步倒在沙发上。朴佑镇把他压在沙发上吻得更卖力了，裴珍映感觉朴佑镇的舌头在自己的口腔里搅动，好像下一秒就要脱裤子操他一样。  
“一分钟到了！”  
“哇，也太猛了吧！”  
裴珍映推开朴佑镇，红着脸喘气，用眼神在质问他。  
朴佑镇想至少这次自己没怂。

 

最后结束的时候朴佑镇喝的烂醉如泥，抱着裴珍映又亲又啃。裴珍映也晕晕乎乎走不了路，只有朴志训还算清醒把他俩塞到出租车里。朴佑镇到了家也抱着裴珍映不撒手，像发情的野兽一样亲他的脖子还扒衣服。  
朴志训忍着怒气扯开他们，把朴佑镇抗到床上盖上被子，拽着裴珍映就走。  
裴珍映被冷风吹得清醒了一些：“去哪呀。”  
“我要是不在你们俩是不是就干起来了。”朴志训咬上他的嘴唇。  
裴珍映推开他：“背我，走不动了。”  
朴志训还真背着裴珍映走到了附近的酒店：“行，裴珍映你别后悔。”

 

裴珍映被朴志训握住性器的时候才彻底清醒过来。  
“你混蛋，”裴珍映又扇了一下朴志训的脸。  
朴志训手下发力，“你才混蛋，当着我的面就和敢和朴佑镇滚到一起。”  
“呜呜…他人呢...”  
“你就是欠操。”朴志训被他撩得欲望和怒气一下子起来了。  
朴志训把套塞裴珍映手里示意他给自己戴上。裴珍映刚刚被他撸射，手哆哆嗦嗦地使不上劲。“不戴也行，一会儿我内射你可别哭。”  
“我不要做了。”裴珍映不配合他。  
朴志训拿他没办法，只能自己戴上挺身进去。  
裴珍映疼得捶他：“你怎么这么流氓啊。”  
“我哪有你流氓，”朴志训用舌头舔舐着他的锁骨，“你说你到底纹的谁的名字。”  
“你们两个的。”裴珍映故意刺激他。  
朴志训一听他的话操他操得更狠了，裴珍映边浪叫边学黄片里的女人摇摆腰肢，让朴志训恨不得死在他身上。

 

06．  
第二天酒醒之后朴佑镇越想越不对劲，他想起来昨天晚上自己一直亲裴珍映，又想起来裴珍映最后和朴志训一起走了。朴佑镇坐在裴珍映家楼下等，晚上才看见他回来。朴佑镇看见裴珍映嘴唇和眼睛都红肿着，扒开他的领子，“你被他操了？”  
朴佑镇第一次对裴珍映说这么直白的话，反而让他有点无措。朴佑镇红着眼睛把裴珍映拽到自己家里，粗暴地把裴珍映的衣服和裤子都扒下来，朴佑镇在看见他身上和腿上都是做爱的痕迹，在要进入他的那一刻突然放弃。  
裴珍映抱着自己的双膝边抖边哭。他也是昨天晚上才知道朴佑镇一直在喜欢自己，可是朴志训都没让他做出选择。或者他自己放弃了选择的权利。退一万步，在裴珍映早在只纹了一个PARK的时候就已经做出了选择。

 

朴佑镇这才知道他以前一直在为裴珍映死去活来的时候，裴珍映在和朴志训一起花前月下。  
都是贱的。

 

朴佑镇后来就不再接裴珍映上下学，也不再去舞蹈社。他单方面和他们断绝了联系，横竖比他们两个主动疏远来得体面一些。  
但他有时候回家，还是能看到裴珍映和朴志训在楼下接吻。朴佑镇双手插到裤兜里目不斜视地走过他们。他用余光能扫见裴珍映扭头看自己，他不想停下脚步，夏天的风把他的校服衬衫吹起来，至少在当时他觉得自己的背影很潇洒。

 

有时候他又能撞见裴珍映一个人失魂落魄地回家，脸上还挂着泪珠。朴佑镇总是会把裴珍映领到家里让他洗个澡。朴佑镇能看到他脖子处密密麻麻的吻痕，他不懂为什么裴珍映总是这样出现在他面前。等裴珍映哭过，过两天又会投入到朴志训的怀抱。

 

07.  
朴佑镇这个周末又没回成家。  
他今天因为舞步不到位被罚练了三个小时，回釜山的车赶不上，只好缩着脖子悻悻地往宿舍走。他高中毕业以后就从那个小区搬走了，也没考上什么好大学，因为自己会跳舞被选去做练习生。首尔的冬天不如釜山暖和，风里半点湿润的温情味都没有，猛地一阵刮过来把他头上有点大的棒球帽都给掀飞了。朴佑镇挺狼狈地去拾被吹得贴到店面窗户上的帽子，抬头的时候往里面随便瞄了一眼就看到熟悉的脸。  
朴佑镇打眼一看那个人挺眼熟，饭店里的黄色灯光暖洋洋的，衬得那人的眼睛柔和又多情，对面坐着一个年轻姑娘。他又凑近了看果不其然，

 

可不就是冤家么。

 

“朴志训！”  
朴志训听声刚转过身，连人都没看清是谁，一个拳头直接砸到嘴角上。

 

朴佑镇心里觉得窝囊，他在十七岁的时候学着电影里的主人公说最酷的台词— —不把心爱的东西放在身边,除非有一天能保护它；然后把在自己眼前的人让给朴志训，但到最后裴珍映没得到自己想要的，自己的竹篮里也一点水没剩下。  
他那时候指着裴珍映的鼻子骂，没成想自己才是那个傻逼。  
纯情傻逼。

 

他终于肯承认自己输得一塌糊涂。  
朴佑镇最后走的时候看了一眼朴志训，他欲言又止，好像有话对自己说。但朴佑镇不想再去探究，那种被称之为荒唐的、带点悲壮色彩的青春过往只会让自己的遗憾更多一些。  
他打开手机把很久没有往来记录的裴珍映的联系方式全部删除，还有那张他存了很久的三个人的合照。

 

猛兽早就死在那个夏天了。

 

FIN.


End file.
